Ucup dan Gingsul Kesayangan
by hwanggubaekgu
Summary: "Assalamualaikum" - bang Jonghyun / "njir bang Jonghyun pasti tuh. samperin sono nyeon gua lagi males ke masjid" - Woojin / "pantes jomblo lu. dikutuk tuh" - Haknyeon / "Woojinieeee" - Hyungseob / "Yuhuuu... mana nih para cogan yang mau digodain daehwi?" - Daehwi / [Jinseob on point! Park Woojin - Ahn Hyungseob] [other pairings, PRODUCE 101 season2]
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : P. Woojin, A. Hyungseob (Jinseob)**

 **Supporting Cast : Produce 101 season 2**

 **Warning! Bahasa tidak baku. Don't like don't read hehehe**

 **.**

.

 _Kampung Suka Mundur, Waktu Indonesia Bagian Jomblo_

.

.

.

.

.

Haknyeon lagi duduk di teras depan rumah sambil kipas kipasan waktu tetangga sebelah yang bening aduhai melintas bak model di depannya. Biasa aja sih sebenernya. Cuma emang dasar si haknyeon gabisa liat yang bening dikit, langsung gagal mingkem deh tuh.

"cucuit.." gegayaan si haknyeon kedip kedip sambil cuitan.

"e anjir lu! emang gue burung perkutut dicuitin" bentak si cewek tadi.

Kaget lah haknyeon. Bukan kaget dibentak. Udah biasa dia mah dicaci maki cewek-cewek. Shocknya gara gara itu cewek suaranya macho amat. Mana diliat makin ke bawah kaga ada yang nyembul lagi.

"eh liatin apa lu hah. Mau gua congkel tuh mata?"

'etdah galak amat kaya macan bunting' batin si haknyeon nelangsa. Baru mau ngomong lagi eh ada mobil cakep bener berhenti di sebelah cewe tadi. Tuhkan haknyeon mah mobil juga dibilang cakep. Emang dasar jones dianya.

"Sayang, udah lama?" haknyeon melongo aja liat cowok tinggi pake pakaian rapi banget turun dari dalam mobil. Parfumnya wangi amat sampe kecium sama si haknyeon. Beda sama haknyeon mah boro boro wangi, mandi aja jarang dia.

"ih kamu lama banget jemputnya" makin bengong aja haknyeon liat cewek tadi ngambek ngambek lucu gitu ke si cowok. Duh tadi aja galak sekarang kok kaya anak kucing.

.

.

.

"Jinyoung! Pacarnya ya?"

Yang dipanggil langsung celingak celinguk. Tapi celingak celinguknya tetep ganteng lah namanya juga cogan.

"eh bang Haknyeon?"

"kamu kenal dia bae?"

'njir manggilnya bae' batin haknyeon sirik. Padahal dia gatau aja bae itu nama panjangnya Jinyoung. Kan namanya Bae Jinyoung. Suka oon emang si haknyeon.

"loh gimana sih yang. Itu kan Haknyeon, temenmu waktu smp dulu. Masa lupa?"

"HAH?"

Bukan. Itu bukan cewek tadi yang teriak. Tapi si haknyeon. Kaget dia sejak kapan coba dia punya temen smp cewe cantik. Sekampung lagi.

"eh Haknyeon? Lah gua kira siapa sih. Ini gua Jihoon. Masih inget kaga?"

"APA?"

Makin alay aja si haknyeon. Dikira lagi acara uang kaget kali daritadi kaget mulu.

"lah boong lu. Jihoon kan laki bukan cewek"

"emang lu liat gua apaan? Bencong?" Jihoon gondok dengernya.

"hus yang jangan gitu" – Bae Jinyoung

Emang adem banget bawaannya kalo deket jinyoung mah. Untung ada dia. Kalo ga udah habis haknyeon jadi kerupuk kulit. Haknyeon yang daritadi masih shock Cuma geleng-geleng dramatis terus masuk ke dalam kandangnya eh rumahnya.

"kenapa sih si Haknyeon tuh?" Jihoon dengan segala ke-kepoannya

"gatau. Udah ah yuk jalan. Ntar kesorean" ucap jinyoung sambil gandeng tangan Jihoon. Ah nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang Jihoon dustakan.

.

.

.

.  
Malemnya, anak-anak lagi ngumpul di ruang tamu. Ga yakin juga itu beneran ruang tamu. Orang sempit banget. Masih juga lebaran toiletnya Jihoon di rumah. Yaiya orang kaya.

"eh inget Jihoon ga lu?" Haknyeon tiba-tiba nyenggol Woojin yang lagi duduk santai di sebelahnya.

"WE MONYET LU NYEON"

Lah kok monyet sih? Haknyeon nganga bego aja. Belum apa apa udah diomelin aja untung Haknyeon udah kebal dah.

"kok monyet sih jin? Jihoon. Bukan monyet"

"LU MONYETNYA. Ga liat apa gua lagi enak enak bersihin kuping. KECOLOK BEGO" ga selo emang si woojin nih.

Gimana mau selaw. Pasalnya tadi dia lagi asik bersihin kuping pake bulu ayam hasil cabutan dari ayam tetangga sebelah. Lagi asik asiknya tuh sampe si Woojin merem merem. Di senggol deh dia sama Haknyeon sampe bulu ayamnya kedorong. Gimana ga pengen bunuh orang sih dia. Untung Haknyeon masih jomblo. Kasian soalnya jomblo kalo dibunuh.

"Ya maap. Gua kan kaga liat hehehe" Haknyeon Cuma nyengir-nyengir aja bikin Woojin makin napsu. Napsu buat bunuh maksudnya.

"Kenapa emang si Jihoon?"

Woojin udah agak kaleman. Dia pindah agak ke depan nempel ke bang Daniel yang lagi asik nyemilin kue nastar. Maklum lah abis lebaran kue keringnya masih nyisa banyak.

"tadi gua ketemu dia"

"ya terus kenapa coba nyeon. Gua juga biasa ketemu Jihoon"

Yang nyaut bukan Woojin tapi Daniel. Woojin lagi sibuk bersihin remahan kue yang nyangkut di gingsul. Anjir jorok emang.

"hah? Maksudnya bang?" Haknyeon makin hari makin keliatan aja begonya.

"Jihoon kan pacarnya Jinyoung tuh. Jinyoung kan adek sepupunya Ong. Gimana dah lu. Gua sering ketemu kalo lagi ngapelin Ong"

"loh kok? Gua kok gatau apa apa? Masa tadi gua godain Jihoon kirain cewek cantik eh taunya zonk" omel haknyeon sekalian curhat. Kasian juga dia jomblo ga ada tempat curhat. Padahal mah ga ada yang dengerin. Daniel sibuk makanin kue yang tadi. Terus Woojin sibuk ngaca. Taudah ngaca buat apa.

.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum"

Tiba-tiba ada yang ketok pintu kosan dari luar. Bau baunya sih bang Jonghyun tuh yang biasa manggil-manggilin anak muda sekampung buat kumpul di masjid.

"njir bang Jonghyun pasti tuh. Samperin sono nyeon gua lagi males ke masjid"

"pantes jomblo lu. Dikutuk tuh"

Woojin cuma ngelus dada aja denger omongannya Haknyeon. Ga ngaca emang. Sesama jomblo aja suka ngatain. Untung temen. Kalo ga udah dipacarin tuh. Eh salah

.

.

.

.

"eh bang Jonghyun. Ada apa nih bang tumben malem-malem ke rumah?" sapa si Haknyeon sopan dan santun. Emang kalo sama bang Jonghyun bawaannya kudu sopan.

"iya maaf nih nyeon. Ganggu ya? Jadi ga enak hehe"

"eh ga kok bang. Santai aja. Kita juga lagi duduk duduk aja kok. Masuk sini bang. Ga enak berdiri di luar"

Bang Jonghyun Cuma ngangguk aja terus masuk dengan sopan dan santun. Abis itu dia duduk diantara dua sujud. Yaelah sholat fardhu kali. Dia duduk diantara Woojin sama Daniel yang entah sejak kapan udah kalem.

.

.

.

"maaf nih ya saya ganggu malem-malem gini" bang Jonghyun mulai buka suara. Yang lain mah Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"mau minum apa bang?" itu si Haknyeon nawarin minum dari dapur.

"ah ga perlu Haknyeon. Saya sebentar aja kok"

'syukur alhamdulillah'

Itu suara batin Daniel sama Woojin yang baru inget kalo di dapur mereka itu ga ada apa apa. Coba misalnya kalo tadi bang Jonghyun minta minum, emang mau dikasih apa? Gula pasir aja ga ada. Maklum anak kos.

"sebenarnya saya kesini mau minta tolong nih dek"

"minta tolong apa bang?" Daniel jawab dengan was-was.

Was-was takut disuruh bersihin masjid sebulan penuh ntar kan males dia.

"gini. Saya lagi butuh rumah kosan kosong…"

"bang kalo mau cari kosan ke rumah bu kos aja kali" itu Haknyeon dengan mulutnya yang beracun. Woojin sama Daniel udah melototin dia tapi ga peka juga tuh dianya.

"hehe iya juga sih. Tapi ternyata kosan di kampung sini udah penuh semua. Makanya saya kesini"

Mereka bertiga Cuma masang tampang bego doang ga paham maksudnya bang Jonghyun ini apaan.

"saya boleh minta tolong ke kalian ga? Jadi minggu depan adik sepupu saya mau datang kesini sama 3 temennya. Mereka mau penelitian buat tugas sekolah gitu. Cuma sebentar kok, Cuma 3 bulan aja"

"terus?" ini si Haknyeon yang daritadi ga paham paham juga.

"mereka boleh numpang tinggal disini ga ya? Masalahnya sekampung sini Cuma kalian bertiga aja yang anak muda. Sisanya pasangan suami istri semua. Kan ga mungkin saya nitipin adik saya sama mereka"

"adiknya cewek bang? Cantik ga? Umur berapa? Jomblo ga bang?"

Lalu setelah itu Haknyeon aduh aduh doang soalnya kepalanya abis ditoyor sama Daniel. Kesel sih liat kelakuan temennya yang cabe banget. Biasanya kan yang cabe kalo ga cewek ya uke. Lah ini haknyeon ga ada tampang uke masa mau nyabe.

"hehe adik saya sama temen-temennya cowok semua. Makanya saya titip ke kalian. Kalo cewek ntar malah jadi fitnah"

"oh iya bener juga. Astaghfirullah" Woojin nyebut sambil ngelus dada. Yang lain Cuma liatin males aja.

"boleh ga nih?" bang Jonghyun nanya lagi soalnya tiga anak muda di depannya Cuma bengong aja daritadi.

Gimana ga bengong. Mereka tuh lagi meratapi nasib. Bayangin aja gimana hidup mereka kalo tinggal bertujuh di kosan sekecil itu. Bertiga aja kadang tumpuk-tumpukan mereka. Ga sih itu mereka aja yang kurang kerjaan emang. Tapi gimana dong. Mau nolak juga ga enak kali sama bang Jonghyun. Soalnya bang Jonghyun itu penyambung hidup mereka kalo pas lagi sekarat. Sekarat ga ada duit dan sekarat ga ada makanan.

"Iya deh bang. Ga adiknya kita jagain" itu Daniel yang jawab. Woojin sama Haknyeon melotot kesel tapi gabisa marah juga. Bang Jonghyun Cuma mengucap Alhamdulillah dengan bahagia terus pamit pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gila ye lu bang. Yang bener aja. Ntar kita mau tidur dimana? Di genteng?" belum apa-apa Haknyeon udah ngomel aja ke Daniel. Beda sama Woojin, dia mah kalem doang padahal sih kesel juga.

"ya itusih urusan lu berdua" Daniel jawab kalem sambil kipas-kipas pake kopyahnya si Jaehwan. Ngapa juga kopyahnya Jaehwan bisa ketinggalan disana.

"maksud lu?" Woojin mulai nanya. Ga enak nih perasaan dia. Abis Daniel mukanya santai amat ga kaya mereka berdua.

"ya urusan lu. Gua sih mau ngungsi ke rumah bebeb Ong tersayang"

"NJIR MATI AJA LU BANG"

Itu koor duo jomblo yang kompak sehidup semati. Daniel Cuma ngakak aja sampe sakit perut bayangin ntar dua adek kesayangannya hidup dalam kesuraman yang haqiqi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"eh ngapain kamu? Kok bawa bawa ransel gitu? Mau mudik?"

Daniel masang tampang bosen terus nyelonong masuk ke rumah ayangnya, bebeb Ong. Yakali mau mudik kemana emang si Daniel. Dari zigot kan dia emang hidup disini.

"Mau ngungsi sayang"

"Hah? Banjir? Woojin sama Haknyeon hanyut ga?"

Makin males aja si Daniel nanggepin. Yakali anak segede bedug masjid macem mereka bisa anyut.

"mau nginep sayang. Kosan rame. Pacarnya Woojin sama Haknyeon pada dateng" ngarang amat si Daniel. Ong sih ngangguk aja padahal mah diboongin sama ayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Review nya dong. Kalo banyak kan jadi semangat lanjutnya hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : P. Woojin, A. Hyungseob (Jinseob)

Supporting Cast : Produce 101 season 2

Warning! Bahasa tidak baku. Don't like don't read hehehe

 _Kampung Suka Mundur, Waktu Indonesia Bagian Jomblo_

.

.

.

.

.

"abang! Aku tuh gabisa tinggal di….. aduh ada anak kucing huweeeee jelek lagi anak kucingnya aku ga suka. Mau pulaaaaaaaaang"

"Astaghfirullah dek. Kelakuanmu. Masa cowok nangis kaya gitu"

bang Jonghyun ngelus dada aja sambil berulang kali mengucap istighfar liat cowok pendek di sebelahnya. Ya siapa lagi kalo bukan adik sepupunya yang katanya mau tinggal di kosan Woojin sama Haknyeon.

"ih kak ucup ga boleh gitu ih. Kucingnya kan ga salah apa-apa. Ga boleh jahat sama kucingnya"

itu seonho, yang paling kalem. Kalem kalem agak oon gitu sih emang.

"Yuhuuu…. , mana nih para cogan yang mau digodain sama daehwi?"

dari belakang muncul makhluk halus. Ga deng. Muncul temen ucup yang satu lagi. Makin istighfar lah bang Jonghyun liat yang ini. Makin parah aja kelakuan anak muda jaman sekarang. Untung ada satu lagi temen ucup yang namanya Euiwoong. Euiwoong sih normal ga kaya yang lain. Jadi dia yang bantuin bang Jonghyun bawain koper-koper ucup yang beratnya naudzubillah.

"masih jauh bang?"

bang Jonghyun Cuma nyengir malu aja liat Euiwoong kecapekan bawa kopernya ucup. Maunya sih bang Jonghyun aja yang bawain tapi gimana dong ucup udah nemplok kaya cicak bunting gitu di lengannya.

"ini udah sampe kok kita"

ucap bang Jonghyun sambil nunjuk rumah kosan di depannya. Ucup shock, daehwi melongo dengan anggun, seonho cuma garuk garuk pantatnya yang gatel aja kan dia ga paham.

"abang! Kita ga salah rumah kan bang? Masa disini?"

ucup mulai ngerengek lagi. Pikirnya masa iya ucup yang imut imut gitu tinggal di kosan macem beginian. Ntar kulit beningnya ucup jadi jelek gimana kan fansnya jadi ilang semua. Ah alay lu cup.

.

.

.

.

"Eh bang Jonghyun?"

itu si Woojin baru pulang dari warung terus liat bang Jonghyun depan kosan langsung di samperin deh. Ga lupa pasang senyum ganteng pamer gingsul biar pada meleleh. Ah sama aja lu jin.

"Ah yaampunnnnnnn gingsulnyaaaa"

ini daehwi pemirsah. Teriak-teriak ga jelas sambil nutupin mukanya yang merah kaya tomat. Emang dasar ga kuat iman daehwi kalo liat yang cakep dikit.

"eh Woojin. Maaf nih ganggu. Ini kenalin adek saya yang saya ceritain tempo hari"

bang Jonghyun nunjuk ucup yang masih nemplok di lengannya.

"hehehehe hai ganteng"

ucup dadah dadah sambil ngasih flying kiss gitu. Jangan lupa juga winknya yang bikin Woojin misuh misuh dalem hati. Yakali abis gini dia tinggal sama cabe cabean.

"eh iya hai juga. Masuk aja bang. Haknyeon lagi molor tuh kayanya"

bang Jonghyun ngangguk aja terus nyuruh yang lain ikut masuk juga.

.

.

.

.

Ucup masang tampang males. Liat aja tuh dia duduk mojok di ruang tamu sambil pout pout ngambek gitu. Haknyeon yang baru bangun dari alam mimpi aja langsung gemes liatnya.

"kenapa dek? Kamu laper?"

"GA. GUE BUKAN ADEK LO YA"

Haknyeon langsung loncat denger suara ucup yang kerasnya ngalahin orkes dangdut kelurahan. Pas lagi kagetnya tiba tiba ucup loncat ke belakang haknyeon. Bukan mau gendongan sama haknyeon tapi gendongan sama Woojin yang kebetulan lewat depan mereka. Haknyeon kaget. Woojin apalagi. Hampir aja jantungnya copot kirain ada tokek nemplok gitu.

"woojinieeee"

Haknyeon langsung merinding disko. Woojin malah hampir pingsan di tempat. Apaan si ucup manggilnya kaya gitu sambil manyun manyun lagi. Kan Woojin jadi pengen nyium. Ga deng efek kelamaan jomblo nih woojin jadi konslet.

"Anjir lu jin. Jadi segini aja rasa pertemanan lu? Baru gua tinggal tidur aja lu udah ninggalin gua jomblo sendirian gitu?"

"Ye enak aja lu sempak anoa. Siapa yang jadian"

"Lu lah. Itu apaan woojinie woojinie. Pake ngajak pacar lu kesini lagi. Mau pamer gitu ke gua?"

"Anjir dah lu nyeon. Ini tuh adeknya bang Jonghyun. Molor mulu sih lu jadi gatau apa-apa kan"

kan Woojin jadi kesel. Rasanya pengen bekep si Haknyeon sampe pingsan aja.

"Hah? Adeknya bang Jonghyun?"

Haknyeon garuk-garuk kepalanya yang ga gatel dengan tampang bego aja. Terus dia nengok ke ruang tamu. Ada seonho yang lagi ngitungin semut jalan, daehwi yang lagi ngaca sambil nyanyi dudududidam, sama euiwoong yang lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas depan laptopnya. Haknyeon langsung balik lagi nyamperin Woojin yang masih sibuk dimenelin ucup.

"JIN! Anjir ada bidadari jatuh"

Woojin cuma liatin Haknyeon sambil nganga bego aja. Mana ada bidadari jatuh siang bolong gini. Bunyi gedebug juga kaga ada. Lagian kalo bidadarinya jatuh pasti milih hotel bintang lima gitu. Yakali jatuhnya di kos kosan.

"ngigo ya lu nyeon? Jangan malu maluin gua napa?"

"anjir gua cipok juga lu" Haknyeon ngegas

"EH CIPOK CIPOK. CAKAR NIH"

itu ucup yang tiba-tiba teriak depan muka Haknyeon bikin jantungnya hampir copot.

"astaga pacar lu tuh jin. Enak aja main cakar. Kucing garong kali"

"Ya kan lu kucing garongnya nyeon"

'anjir emang si kunyuk' ucap haknyeon dalem hati sambil masang tampang males ngeliatin woojin sama ucup yang masih aja gandengan. Berasa mau kondangan kali. Kan Haknyeon jadi iri.  
.

.

.

.

.

"kak seobie.. tugasnya mau aku kerjain sekalian ga?"

Euiwoong tiba-tiba dateng sambil bawa kertas makalah di tangan kanannya.

"subhanallah. Nikmat tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan nak Haknyeon"

bisik Haknyeon alay. Ga bisik bisik padahal. Semuanya pada denger.

"apaan dah lu nyeon. Kesambet setan apa sih"

"sstt diem Jin. Bidadarinya lagi ngomong"

ucap haknyeon sambil ngeliatin si Euiwoong yang ga ngerti itu cowok di depannya kenapa dari tadi.

Yang lain makin cengo ga paham si Haknyeon ngomongin apa.

"mampus dah. Ini Euiwoong, nyeon. Temen adeknya bang Jonghyun. Bidadari pala lu"

Woojin sampe nepok jidat sendiri saking ga kuat liat kelakuan temennya yang satu itu. Jomblo sih boleh, tapi jangan ngenes juga kali.

"gapapa. Mau adek bang Jonghyun kek, bang Jaehwan kek. Sampe bang Dongho pun gua ladenin kalo tampilannya begini sih hehehe"

Yah kumat dah jiwa terong terongannya si Haknyeon. Emang playboy mah beda. Liat yang bening dikit langsung kenceng gasnya. Euiwoong Cuma ngeliatin males aja terus balik lagi ke ruang tamu. Udah kebal dia sih sama yang model Haknyeon begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi kak"

Baejin dateng terus duduk anteng di depan meja makan. Maklum lah ya orang kaya mah pake sarapan. Emangnya Woojin sama Haknyeon. Boro boro sarapan. Makan angin yang ada mereka sampe kembung.

Ong yang udah duduk disana cuma senyum aja sambil nyendokin nasi ke piring.

"ih baik banget kak. Tumben mau ambilin punya gua"

baejin nyengir terus nunjuk piring di sebelah ong yang udah lengkap isi lauk sama sayur.

"hah? Ngomong apaan lu?"

ong dengan tampang begonya sambil nyendokin nasi. Gatau aja itu nasi sampe abis sisa bakul doang.

"itu buat gua kan kak?" baejin nunjuk piring sebelah ong.

"ngimpi ae dulu. Itu buat kesayangan gua lah. Makanya lu numpang makan di rumah Jihoon aja sono biar ada yang ngambilin"

Baejin mingkem aja. Anjir lah kakak sepupunya ini kalo ngomong emang nyablak aja kaya rem blong. Untung aja baejin sabar. Lagi asik-asiknya meratapi nasib, munculah sosok pemeran utama dari tangga dengan muka bantalnya.

"loh bang Daniel? Nginep disini?"

"hoam…. Pagi baejin. Pagi sayang"

si Daniel langsung nyosor ong aja. Padahal cuci muka juga belum. Baejin jadi makin males kan kalo gini. Tau gitu mending dia sarapan di rumah Jihoon bareng sama calon mertua.

"tumben nginep bang?"

baejin basa-basi doang nanyanya biar itu dua sejoli ga mesra-mesraan lagi.

"kosan penuh tuh kedatangan tamu. Males ah masa tidur bertiga sama woojin haknyeon. Mending tidur sama bebeb ong, ya ga sayang?" Daniel sambil ngusel ngusel di leher ong. Njir

"iya tapi gausah mesra-mesraan depan gua juga kali"

sindir baejin sambil ngeruk ngerukin sisa nasi di dalem bakul. Yakali orang kaya macam apaan nih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi abang! kemarin namanya siapa ya bang? Daehwi lupa hihihihi"

Woojin yang lagi nonton tv di ruang tamu langsung loncat kaget gara-gara daehwi nemplok di lengannya. Ya gusti masa iya adeknya bang Jonghyun model ginian semua. Dikit-dikit nemplok kaya cicak bunting.

"Panggil Woojin aja hehe"

woojin senyum mamerin gingsul sambil lepasin tangan daehwi yang nemplok di tangannya.

Bukannya lepas. Daehwi malah makin nempel. Gemes katanya liat gingsul si woojin.

"oh… bang Woojin udah punya pacar belum?" kedip kedip kedip

"njir cacingan kali nih bocah" batin woojin nelangsa liat daehwi kedip kedip daritadi.

"ah ga ada. Gamau pacaran. Mau taarufan aja"

kalo ada Haknyeon pasti udah ngakak kali dia. Taarufan katanya. Jodoh aja gatau ada dimana. Mau taarufan sama ayam tetangga kali si woojin.

"ih sama dong hihihi. Taarufan sama daehwi ajaaaa"

BRAKK

Bukan. Itu bukan suara pintu kebanting. Bukan juga suara bidadari jatuh kaya kata Haknyeon. Tapi itu suara sapu terbang yang tiba tiba jatuh depan muka daehwi. Woojin melongo kaget. Daehwi apa lagi.

"eh dewi! Minggir lu"

Ucup dateng sambil geser-geserin daehwi biar ga nemplok di tangannya woojin. Daehwi masang tampang males terus ngegeser ke pojokan.

"ih gausah pake lempar sapu kali. Emang nenek sihir pake sapu terbang"

daehwi komat kamit males sambil lirik-lirik ucup yang udah duduk sebelah woojin.

"diem lu. Gua laporin Samuel baru tau rasa. Nyabe mulu. Harga cabe udah turun emangnya?" Ucup ngegas pemirsah.

Woojin kaget aja liatin dua uke di depannya lagi main pelotot-pelototan. Masalahnya ga ada serem-seremnya yakali mana cocok mereka kaya gitu.

"Woojinieeee"

Makin kaget lah woojin. Ya masa abis ngamuk ke daehwi terus sekarang ke dia jadi manja begini kaya anak kucing. Astaga untung Woojin kuat iman digodain yang macem beginian.

"I-Iya kenapa?"

"ngantuuuukkk"

ucup ngusel di bahu woojin terus pout pout lucu gitu. Sebenernya bisa aja sih ditabok kalo woojin mau. Lah dianya seneng juga digituin. Berkah jomblo sih katanya.

"Ya tidur lah. Emang kalo ngantuk mau mandi gitu? Ya keles"

Bukan. Itu bukan Woojin yang jawab. Mana tega sih dia jawab begitu ke ucup. Itu daehwi yang tiba-tiba nyaut dari pojokan. Ucup cuma nyuekin daehwi terus balik lagi liatin woojin pake puppy eyes.

"temenin seobie tidur yukkk"

'ANJIR GAMAU. GAMAU NOLAK'

batinnya si woojin. Emang gesrek ini anak disuruh nemenin doang jin bukan disuruh nidurin. Lu nya duduk di lantai. Ucupnya tidur di kasur gitu. Kan nemenin. Yaelah nilai bahasa Indonesia waktu sd cuma mentok di 6,5 sih lu.

"wahai anak adam. Sesungguhnya zina itu adalah perbuatan dosa"

ini Haknyeon teriak dari dalam kamar sambil baca ayat kursi. Biar setan-setan di ruang tamu pada ilang katanya.

Woojin cuma misuh-misuh aja liat kelakuan Haknyeon. Emang gabisa liat temen seneng ya gitu dia.

"tadi siapa namanya? Ucup?"

Woojin ngalihin pembicaraan. Yakali masa mau nidurin anak orang. Tuhkan konslet lu jin. Nemenin bukan nidurin woy.

"engga ihhh. Namaku hyungseob, panggil aja seobie" kedip kedip

Kalo yang ini beda kedipannya. Woojin mau mati aja mamah. Ga kuat dia kalo liat ucup yang kedip kedip gitu.

"oh oke hyungseob. Dateng kesini mau bikin tugas sekolah katanya ya?"

"huum"

ucup cuma ngangguk lucu. Duh kan Woojinnya jadi gemes pengen halalin gitu. Astaghfirullah tobat lu mblo.

"ihh bang Woojin. Kok daehwi ga ditanyain gitu juga?" daehwi manyun.

"apaan sih lu dewi. Pergi main sana. Kemana gitu. Daripada gangguin kita"

Ucup kesel kan dia jadi ngegas. Daehwi emang gabisa liat cowok cakep dikit. Masa mau diambil semua. Ucup kan juga mau. Padahal mah daehwi sama ucup ga ada bedanya sama sama serbuk cabe.

Woojin yang liatin mereka cuma bengong aja. Rasanya jadi enak gitu denger ucup ngomong kita. Kan Woojin jadi baper. Jomblo mah gitu. Dikit dikit baper. Diomongin kita aja baper. Ah dasar lu jin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh jin. Cari makan ayo ah"

Haknyeon tiba-tiba nyamperin Woojin yang lagi duduk di emperan toko. Yaelah gembel kali. Di emperan kosan maksudnya. Woojin liatin temennya naik turun pake tampang heran.

"elah nyeon. Mau nyari makan apa mau kondangan sih lu"

Ya gimana Woojin ga kaget kan temennya yang jarang mandi gitu tiba-tiba ngajak makan tapi pakaiannya pake tuxedo. Emang mau ke pelaminan. Yakali ke pelaminan ngajakin Woojin. Jomblo-jomblo gitu Woojin ga doyan sama Haknyeon kali.

"kita makan di tempat mewah. Gua kan pengen nraktir Euiwoong"

Haknyeon nepuk nepuk jasnya biar ga kotor katanya.

Ya gusti gaya amat ini anak. Tuxedo juga boleh minta dari bang Jaehwan dulu waktu dia panen lele. Sekarang gegayaan banget mau nraktir anak orang.

"Gua nyeon? Gua ga ditraktir?"

Woojin cengar cengir. Haknyeon juga ikut cengar cengir.

"bayar aja sendiri. Apa faedahnya kalo gua nraktir lu"

Njir. Woojin pundung terus nendang kaki Haknyeon. Niatnya sih biar celananya haknyeon jadi kotor gitu. Jahat emang. Jahat sama sirik beda tipis.

"ayo lah jin. Kapan lagi kan makan enak. Kasian lu makan krupuk doang tiap hari"

"anjir ngajak gelut ya lu? Lapangan luas tuh" Woojin kesel.

"yaudah cabutin gih rumputnya" Haknyeon dengan segala ke-tidak nyambungannya.

Woojin menghela nafas lelah. Lelah lahir batin. Dosa apa gitu dia punya temen macem begituan. Woojin masuk ke dalem. Mau siap-siap katanya. Terus liat Euiwoong lagi duduk anteng depan laptopnya. Lah gimana. Katanya Haknyeon mau ngajak Euiwoong. Tapi orangnya malah nyantai kaya di pantai.

"Woong" Woojin manggil. Padahal mah ga kenal.

"gue?"

Euiwoong nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mastiin yang dipanggil woojin itu dia apa bukan. Woojin ngangguk aja.

"makan bareng yuk?"

Euiwoong bengong. Daehwi kaget. Gatau dah kenapa ada daehwi disana. Woojin masih ga nyadar Cuma garuk-garuk kepala aja. Euiwoong jadi mikir kenapa jadi Woojin yang ngajakin dia makan bareng. Padahal kenal aja kaga.

"ih kok gitu….. hiks"

.

.

.

.

Semua pada makin bengong.

Bukan Euiwoong sumpah. Ngapain juga euiwoong nangis. Bukan daehwi juga. Liat aja sekarang dia malah sibuk sama hp nya. Terus siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Review nya dong readers-nim.

Maaf ya kalo humornya ga dapet hehehe maklum humor gagal ya gini


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : P. Woojin, A. Hyungseob (Jinseob)

Supporting Cast : Produce 101 season 2

Warning! Bahasa tidak baku. Don't like don't read hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kampung Suka Mundur, Waktu Indonesia Bagian Jomblo_

.

.

.

.

.

"Woong" Woojin manggil. Padahal mah ga kenal.

"gue?"

Euiwoong nunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mastiin yang dipanggil woojin itu dia apa bukan. Woojin ngangguk aja.

"makan bareng yuk?"

Euiwoong bengong. Daehwi kaget. Gatau dah kenapa ada daehwi disana. Woojin masih ga nyadar Cuma garuk-garuk kepala aja. Euiwoong jadi mikir kenapa jadi Woojin yang ngajakin dia makan bareng. Padahal kenal aja kaga.

.

.

.

"ih kok gitu….. hiks"

.

.

.

.

Semua pada makin bengong.

Bukan Euiwoong sumpah. Ngapain juga euiwoong nangis. Bukan daehwi juga. Liat aja sekarang dia malah sibuk sama hp nya. Terus siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin noleh ke sebelah kanannya. Disana ada Hyungseob. Lagi manyun, mukanya udah merah terus matanya udah berkaca-kaca gitu. Lah Woojin bingung itu anak orang kenapa. Abis liat hantu kali ya. Tapi mana ada hantu siang-siang gini. Hyungseob hentakin kakinya males terus nyamperin Woojin.

"Woojinie!"

"I-Iya seob. Kenapa?"

Hyungseob makin manyun. Kesel soalnya Woojin ga peka juga.

"ih kamu kok ga peka sih" Hyungseob mewek

"apa? Peka apaan seob?" Woojin jadi ikutan bingung.

"ih kamu jahat sama aku hueeee"

Woojin jadi kelabakan gara-gara Hyungseob nangis di depannya. Kan Woojin jadi serba salah kaya raisa.

"Seob ngapain nangis sih? Gua salah apa?"

Hyungseob makin keras nangisnya.

Euiwoong, daehwi sama seonho cuma nontonin drama rumah tangga di depannya aja. Woojin makin kesel abisnya suara tangisnya Hyungseob itu kenceng banget kaya suara orkesan dangdut.

"Apaan sih seob. CENGENG BANGET LU!"

Hyungseob kaget. Dia langsung berhenti nangisnya tapi matanya malah makin merah. Dia kaget tadi Woojin ngomong keras banget kaya ngebentak gitu. Hyungseob kan anak mama belum pernah dibentak gitu. Dia kaget beneran. Jangankan Hyungseob. Euiwoong sama Daehwi aja ikutan kaget denger bentakan woojin tadi. Seonho mah ga ikutan kaget dia mana paham sih. Dia mikirin perutnya aja yang daritadi minta diisi.

"e-eh seob. Maksud gua ga gitu" Woojin kelabakan.

Dia ga sadar juga tadi udah ngebentak Hyungseob gitu. Dia emang paling gabisa liat orang nangis. Apalagi nangisnya gara-gara dia. Makanya Woojin jadi reflek gitu. Hyungseob ngapus air matanya terus jalan keluar gatau mau kemana. Ga pake noleh-noleh lagi ke Woojin.

.

.

.

.

"eh Hyungseob? Mau kemana?"

Haknyeon negur ucup yang lewat depannya. Heran juga dia itu anak kucing kenapa matanya merah banget. Tapi ucup ga ngelirik sedikitpun. Sian deh Haknyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara yang di dalem masih pada bengong. Ya bengong aja lu semua sampe tahun depan. Ga deng. Euiwoong jatuhin kepalanya di depan laptop. Ga paham lagi kenapa semua orang pada idiot gini.

"bang Woojin. Susul kak Hyungseob gih"

Woojin ga paham. Dia masih liatin Euiwoong dengan muka bingung.

"Sadar ga? Tadi lo bilang 'makan bareng yuk'. Kak Hyungseob pasti salah paham deh"

Woojin loading dulu abis itu nepuk jidatnya. Iya bener juga kata Euiwoong. Salah ngomong tadi dia mah. Woojin ngegeleng heran. Ya masa gitu aja Hyungseob pake nangis. Kesel juga si Woojin jadinya kan malah ga sengaja ngebentak.

"tsk biarin aja. Lu ditunggu di depan tuh sama Haknyeon. Diajak makan bareng. Yang lain juga. Daehwi sama Seonho ayo ikut"

Seonho yang pertama lari. Urusan makan-makan dia nomer satu. Walaupun tadi ga diajak juga dia bakalan tetep ikut. Bodo amat. Perutnya udah konser dari tadi minta diisi.

.

.

.

.

.

"bang" Euiwoong tiba-tiba nepuk bahu Woojin.

"ya?"

"lo yakin ga nyusul kak Hyungseob?"

Woojin diem lama. Mikir dulu. Bimbang juga sih dia. Kalo disusul ntar kegeeran lagi orangnya. Woojin kan ga suka sama Hyungseob. Kadang risih juga ditempelin gitu. Kalo ga disusul kok Woojin ga tega ya.

"Ga deh"

akhirnya Woojin milih buat ga tegaan aja. Dia nyusul Haknyeon sama yang lain buat lunch bareng. Alah gaya amat lunch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyeon. Katanya restoran mewah nyeon"

Woojin nyikut pinggang Haknyeon yang berdiri sebelahnya.

"Iya ini mewah kan? Cepat saji, sehat dan gratis"

Haknyeon nyengir terus jalan duluan ke pintu rumah abang Ong. Iya rumah bang Ong. Makanya Woojin heran. Restoran mewah kok malah ke rumah bang Ong. Kalo gitu mah sama aja numpang makan. Buat apa juga Haknyeon pake tuxedo segala.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

.

.

.

.

"njir bego banget sih lu. Ada bel tuh tinggal pencet aja. Jangan kaya orang kampung deh"

Woojin sama daehwi udah ngakak denger omongannya si Euiwoong. Haknyeon Cuma nyengir aja. Dalam hati misuh-misuh. Ya kan ga mungkin juga dia misuh-misuhin Euiwoong. Ga boleh kasar sama masa depan sendiri. Njir jijiq nyeon.

Tiba-tiba pintu depan mereka kebuka. Yang keluar Daniel. Dengan muka bantalnya.

"WAH. Abis mesum pasti kan lu bang. Pantes ga pulang-pulang" Woojin teriak dari belakang.

Daniel jadi gatel pengen nyabutin gingsulnya Woojin kan. Untung dia masih baik.

"ngapain sih lu pada kesini? Rame-rame lagi?"

"mau numpang makan lah. Ngapain lagi"

Haknyeon jawab sambil masuk ke dalem. Ga ada sopannya emang ini bocah. Yang lain ikutan masuk aja. Mereka kan ga paham.

"loh? Woojin? Haknyeon?"

Ong tiba-tiba turun dari tangga atas dengan muka bantal juga. Tuhkan apa kata Woojin. Pasti mereka mesum siang-siang gini. Astaga Woojin mah pikirannya.

"Hai bang" Woojin dadah dadah sambil tiduran di sofa.

"Ini siapa?"

Ong nyamperin mereka terus nunjuk tiga anak ayam. Eh salah. Daehwi, Euiwoong sama Seonho maksudnya.

"hai Kak aku Euiwoong"

"calon pacar gua tuh"

Haknyeon teriak dari dapur. Gatau dah ngapa dia bisa ada di dapur aja. Padahal yang lain masih di ruang tamu.

"alah monyet. Kambing betina juga lu akuin calon pacar" ini Daniel yang teriakin Haknyeon

"aku Daehwi kak hehehehe kakak ganteng ya"

Njir daehwi mah. Ong yang uke aja masih digodain juga. Tobat nak tobat.

"Oh. Hai Euiwoong. Hai Daehwi. Kalo yang ini?"

Ong nanya sambil nunjuk Seonho yang ngelus-ngelus perut.

"hai kak. Aku laper"

…..

…

….

…

Semua Cuma bengong aja denger jawaban Seonho. Udah ga nyambung. Nyengir lagi. Kan jadi pengen nabokin. Tapi siapa yang rela nabokin kalo anaknya macem Seonho. Kasian kan mukanya melas masih polos gitu lagi. Ong Cuma ketawa aja terus ngajak mereka semua ke ruang makan.

"hahaha lucu banget kamu. Yaudah makan yuk. Kakak punya makanan banyak nih kebetulan"

"ih serius? Yeee makaaan" Seonho lari-lari semangat ke ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

"udah cocok kan bebeb gua jadi ibu rumah tangga? Tinggal nikah aja ntar" Daniel cengengesan.

"yelah. Bang Ong kan laki masa ibu rumah tangga. Lagian mau nikah? Ntar bang Ong lu kasih makan apaan bang? Batu bata?"

Woojin ngakak sendiri. Bikin Daniel jadi kesel.

"yang mana gebetan lu? Yang kaya cabe cabean itu?"

Daniel nunjuk daehwi pake dagunya.

Woojin diem. Udah lupa sama ketawanya tadi. Dia jadi keinget Hyungseob kan. Gatau dah ngapa ingetnya Hyungseob. Masalahnya Woojin penasaran itu bocah hyperaktif kemana kira-kira. Hyungseob kan gatau daerah sini. Nanti kalo dia hilang, Woojin mau ngomong apa ke bang Jonghyun. Dia sih ga khawatir. Cuma penasaran aja kok. Iya penasaran doang. Yakin Woojin mah.

"Woi. Bengong aja lu. Mikirin apaan dah"

Woojin kaget. Hampir aja dia geplak kepalanya Daniel. Untung belum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ung. Makan dong. Masa diaduk doang, nanti makanannya jadi jelek kaya muka Woojin"

ini Haknyeon yang ngomong. Emang kurang ajar dia sih. Euiwoong kaget terus liat yang lainnya pada mandangin dia.

"ah maaf kak Ong. Aku udah kenyang nih"

dia naruh sendoknya lagi. Yang lain cuma liatin. Kenyang apaan. Dimakan aja belum itu makanan.

"aku kayanya duluan aja ya kak? Aku mau nyusul kak Hyungseob"

Woojin yang lagi makan langsung gagal nelen makanannya. Haknyeon langsung keinget yang tadi dia papasan sama ucup kan.

"eh iya. Si Hyungseob kenapa dah? Tadi nangis gitu keluar rumah"

Haknyeon nanya sambil nyendokin nasi di bakul. Njir numpang makan apa ngerampok lu nyeon.

Woojin makin diem. Ngerasa bersalah dan ga enak juga sama Euiwoong. Daehwi sama Seonho masih sibuk makan aja. Daniel sama Ong ga paham lah kan mereka ga kenal Hyungseob.

"Iya makanya aku pamit duluan aja ya. Mau nyusul dia"

Euiwoong udah berdiri, siap siap pergi.

"Gua ikut" ini Woojin yang ngomong.

Yang lain kaget aja liatin Woojin. Apalagi Haknyeon. Dia mah udah negative thinking duluan denger omongannya Woojin.

"njir lu gausah nikung gua terang-terangan gitu dong jin. Kita kan temen"

Haknyeon dengan segala ketidaknyambungannya. Woojin Cuma liatin males aja. Apalagi Euiwoong.

"apaan dah lu nyeon. Yaudah ikut aja kalo mau"

Haknyeon nyengir. Udah siap-siap berdiri. Sebelum Euiwoong ngomong.

"eh ogah ya gue ngajak lo. Masa mau pake pakaian kaya gitu. Lo kira gue mau kondangan"

Lalu Euiwoong pergi duluan abis pamit ke yang lain. Haknyeon bengong. Daniel sama Ong udah ngakak sampe sakit perut. Woojin cuma geleng heran liat nasib temennya abis itu nyusul Euiwoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Euiwoong. Gua jadi ga enak tadi udah kaya gitu ke Hyungseob. Maaf ya"

Euiwoong noleh ke Woojin yang lagi jalan di sampingnya.

"minta maafnya ke kak Hyungseob lah bang. Masa ke gue" Woojin ngangguk ngangguk aja.

"harusnya lo ga bentak kak Hyungseob kaya gitu. Dia paling gabisa di bentak dari dulu"

Woojin makin ngerasa bersalah kan jadinya kalo gini.

.

.

.

.

.

Udah berjam-jam Euiwoong sama Woojin muter-muter sampe keluar dari kawasan kampung suka mundur. Tapi Ucup ga ketemu juga. Jadi makin panik deh. Yang panik bukan Euiwoong tapi Woojin. Daritadi dia berdoa dalam hati. Dari al-fatihah sampe ayat kursi dibaca semua. Takut kalo Hyungseob kenapa-napa. Kan ini gara-gara dia juga.

"itu? Kak Hyungseob bukan sih?" Woojin langsung ngikutin arah telunjuk Euiwoong.

Disana, di bawah langit biru. Ah ngaco. Di bawah tenda makanan pinggir jalan ada yang duduk belakangin mereka dan mirip banget kaya Hyungseob. Woojin buru-buru nyamperin kesana dan ternyata bener itu Hyungseob.

"adek-adek temennya adek ini ya?" seorang bapak-bapak nyamperin mereka.

Woojin ngangguk bingung aja.

"temen saya mabuk ya pak?" bapak tadi geleng-geleng.

"Loh terus?"

"adek ini tadi nangis-nangis disini. Saya tawarin makan aja. Eh makanannya abis 6 piring"

Euiwoong udah gabisa nahan ketawanya lagi. Dia ngakak sampe megangin perut. Dia paham kok nafsu makan ucup itu emang luar biasa kurang ajarnya. Woojin cuma garukin kepalanya yang ga gatel. Malu kali sama abang penjual.

"terus kok temen saya bisa pingsan bang?" Woojin masih bingung aja.

"abis makan 6 piring, adek ini minta minuman soda sampe 5 botol dek. Ini sih bukan pingsan. Tidur gara-gara kekenyangan"

Woojin langsung nepok jidat.

Euiwoong pamit mau pipis katanya. Ga sanggup nahan ketawa sampe kebelet pipis. Ahelah si ung ada-ada aja.

"udah bayar dia bang?" Woojin was-was. Dia kan ga bawa duit juga.

"oh udah dek. Tadi ada cowok ganteng bawa mobil bagus yang bayarin"

Woojin kepo. Siapa coba yang bayarin Hyungseob. Pacarnya? Dan Woojin jadi kesel sama pikirannya sendiri. Ga jelas emang dia.

.

.

.

.

.

"woi bang. Malah bengong. Gendongin gih"

Euiwoong nepuk bahu Woojin. Udah kelar buang dosanya. Eh buang air maksudnya.

Woojin ngangguk aja terus gendong Hyungseob di bahunya. Untung ringan. Coba kalo berat kaya Haknyeon, udah dijorokin aja ke empang. Mereka pamit ke abang penjualnya abis itu pergi. Hari udah gelap tapi Euiwoong sama Woojin masih jalan berdua. Ga berdua sih kan ada Hyungseob di punggungnya Woojin.

.

.

.

.

"hiks….. Woojinie…"

Woojin kaget. Kirain ada hantu gitu maghrib-maghrib gini. Eh ternyata Hyungseob ngigo di punggungnya.

"Woojinie jangan pergi… hiks"

Woojin makin kaget. Masa iya Hyungseob dalem mimpi aja masih mikirin dia. Kan jadi baper Woojinnya.

"Dia bukan ngigoin lo"

Khayalan ga pentingnya Woojin langsung buyar.

"hah?"

"woojinie yang disebut kak Hyungseob itu bukan lo"

Woojin makin ga paham sama Euiwoong.

"terus? Woojin kan nama gua?"

"adiknya. Kak Hyungseob punya adik namanya Woojin juga"

'Ya elah. Udah geer juga. Rasanya kaya naik rollercoaster terus diterjunin ke jurang gitu'

batin Woojin alay. Dia kan udah geer duluan tadinya. Kirain Hyungseob saking sukanya sama dia sampe dibawa ke mimpi gitu. Ah baper lu mblo.

.

.

.

.

.

"namanya Lee Woojin. Kak Hyungseob sayang banget sama adeknya. Aku yang anak tunggal aja sampe iri sama mereka haha"

Euiwoong ketawa tapi ga kaya ketawa beneran. Gimana sih Woojin bingung jelasinnya.

"waktu itu Woojin masih umur 13 tahun. Kak Hyungseob lagi ada study tour sama sekolahnya. Jadi Woojin sendirian di rumah. Mama sama papa mereka lagi perjalanan dinas ke luar kota"

Woojin dengerin aja. Dia juga ga paham sebenernya Euiwoong mau ngomongin apa daritadi.

"sialnya waktu itu rumah mereka kemalingan. Woojin kecil yang gatau apa-apa malah jadi korban. Dia meninggal tepat di malam ulang tahun kak Hyungseob"

Woojin kaget. Beneran ini kagetnya ga pake bohong. Tadinya dia kira Hyungseob itu Cuma anak manja yang bergantung sama mama papa. Ya biasalah tipikal anak kota masa kini. Dia ga nyangka Hyungseob punya beban sebesar itu. Walaupun dia ga punya adek, tapi Woojin tau kok pasti rasanya ga enak kehilangan orang yang udah kita ajak dari masih bayi. Apalagi buat selamanya.

"sekarang lo paham kan bang kenapa kak Hyungseob langsung seneng waktu ketemu lo? Soalnya nama kalian sama" Woojin paham.

Pantes aja Hyungseob dari awal ketemu dia udah nempel-nemple terus. Woojin jadi makin ngerasa bersalah udah bentak-bentak hyungseob tadi kan. Dia noleh ke belakang, terus liat wajahnya Hyungseob deket banget di pundaknya. Woojin senyum aja gatau kenapa dia pengen senyum pokoknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haknyeon lagi bolak-balik depan kosan. Bingung dia udah malem gini masa Euiwoongnya belum balik juga. Alah sejak kapan juga Euiwoong mau sama lu nyeon. Daehwi yang lagi duduk di teras cuma ngelirik sebel.

"eh bang Haknyeon. Duduk aja bisa kali. Kaya gangsing rusak aja daritadi muter-muter"

Haknyeon bodo amat. Ga peduli dia sama si serbuk cabe yang komen mulu daritadi. Njir jahat emang lu nyeon. Pokoknya sekarang yang paling penting itu Euiwoong. Dia khawatir. Bukan khawatir Euiwoong kenapa-napa tapi khawatir Euiwoong digodain Woojin. Iya emang kapan sih Haknyeon pernah bener. Bukannya mikirin temennya malah mikirin gebetan. Pokoknya gabisa dibiarin kalo kata haknyeon mah. Kalo Woojin sampe nikung dia, dia bisa jomblo seumur hidup ntar.

"Nyeon. Ngapain sih lu. Pusing gua"

Haknyeon noleh. Disana ada Woojin sama Euiwoong lagi bengong liatin dia. Lah kapan datengnya coba kok haknyeon gatau. Padahal daritadi udah dateng waktu daehwi nyuruh dia berhenti. Emang haknyeon aja yang oon.

"minggir anjir nyeon. Berat nih punggung gua" Woojin kesel juga lama-lama.

Haknyeon dengan tampang bego langsung geser dikit biar Woojin bisa masuk sama Hyungseob yang masih di punggungnya. Tapi ngegesernya ke depan Euiwoong. Jadi euiwoong yang gabisa masuk.

"minggir lo"

"ih ung galak banget sama aku" Euiwoong langsung mual dengernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makasih ya yang udah review.

Saya senang ada yang minat baca ff macem beginian juga


End file.
